<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Папочка рядом by Saysly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284326">Папочка рядом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly'>Saysly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Актив для восстановления передан под надзор Брока Рамлоу, но после нескольких месяцев совместной жизни их отношения зашли гораздо дальше, чем командир и его послушный солдат.</p><p>*</p><p>Основано на сюжете с daddyrumlow.tumblr.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Папочка рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112974">Daddy's Here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon">Moons_of_Avalon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брок, даже не открывая глаз, знает, что до утра еще далеко. Он просто чувствует усталость в теле, не получившем полноценный ночной отдых. Однако актив настойчиво елозит у него под боком, тяжелый и теплый, и Брок вздыхает, когда нос того упирается ему в шею при попытке прижаться еще ближе.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я проснулся, — стонет он, приоткрывая один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на часы. — Парень, едва три часа ночи… Тебе что-то надо? — Обычно актив старается не будить его, тем более посреди ночи, только в чрезвычайной ситуации.</p><p>Однако сейчас он лишь бормочет извинение, которое Брок скорее не слышит даже, а чувствует, когда его плеча касаются губы, тут же отстранившись. Брок закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Иди сюда, все в порядке, — бормочет он, просовывая руку под крепкое тело и прижимая его ближе. Металлическая рука ложится поперек его груди, посылая по коже волну холода. — Мне нужно еще пару часов, ладно?</p><p>Актив кивает, щекоча его шею длинными волосами, но снова неловко ерзает, и в слабом свете, пробивающемся сквозь жалюзи, Брок видит, что он прячет голову. Что-то не так.</p><p>— Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, — приказывает он, и актив тут же подчиняется, хотя и поднимает блестящие в темноте глаза с заметной задержкой. В них столько света и эмоций в последнее время, Брок удивляется, что когда-то считал их пустыми и безжизненными. — Ты должен говорить мне, когда тебе что-то нужно или что-то не так.</p><p>— Я знаю, папочка, — снова кивает актив, быстро, но застенчиво, и закусывает нижнюю губу. Брок вздыхает, представляя, как мягкая плоть становится ярче и полнее от того, как актив сосет ее, и на мгновение думает остановить его поцелуем. Однако сбивается с мысли, когда актив опять смещается, и ситуация сразу становится понятной, когда к бедру Брока прижимается твердый член.</p><p>О.</p><p>Он чувствует, как горит лежащая на его груди щека актива, и тихо усмехается.<br/><br/>— Так вот в чем проблема, — он вздыхает и тянется заправить прядь волос за ухо актива. — Почему ты сразу не сказал?</p><p>— Сейчас рано и тебе нужно спать… — немного неуверенно отвечает тот.</p><p>— Что ж, ты молодец, что попытался сдержаться. — Брок улыбается, и актив снова краснеет. Слабость к похвалам никогда не подводит. — Но ради этого я могу и просыпаться время от времени.</p><p>Одной рукой продолжая обнимать актива, Брок приподнимается и перекатывает их, чтобы тот оказался под ним на спине. Сильные бедра с готовностью раздвигаются, чтобы их тела стали еще ближе, и актив стонет от нового давления на член. При таком угле освещение лучше, и Брок видит, насколько бедный парень раскраснелся: румянец стекает вниз по его щекам и шее, расцвечивая нежную кожу под ключицами. Настолько напряженный, что довести его до края не займет много времени.</p><p>Брок улыбается, наклоняясь и прихватывая губами кожу на горле актива, вдыхая слабый запах секса, оставшийся на коже с вечера, когда всего четыре часа назад актив энергично скакал на его члене. Брок задумчиво мычит от всплывшего в голове воспоминания. Парень наверняка все еще мокрый от смазки.</p><p>— Папочка… — тихий, просительный голос возвращает Брока в реальность, и он улыбается и ведет бедрами, вырывая из актива протяжный стон.</p><p>— Я знаю, малыш, — бормочет он, используя ласковое обращение, которое обычно приберегает для постели (или дивана, или душа, где бы они ни оказались). Актив, как всегда, краснеет и тихо скулит, елозя под Броком. — Папочка о тебе позаботится.</p><p>Он отстраняется, хмыкая, когда актив тянется за ним, запускает пальцы под резинку его белья и медленно стягивает, бросая рядом с кроватью. Переведя взгляд обратно на лицо актива, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот улыбается. Довольно, даже нахально. На его лице выражение человека, получившего именно то, на что он рассчитывал. Брок не в силах устоять, он наклоняется и целует эту улыбку, наслаждаясь хихиканьем, сорвавшимся с губ актива, пытающегося поцеловать его в ответ. Нахальный — это точное его определение.</p><p>Потянувшись за смазкой на тумбочке, Брок выдавливает немного на пальцы, затем обхватывает член актива и неторопливо сжимает его, ведя кулаком по стволу. Нахальная улыбка тут же исчезает, губы премило надуваются, и актив, ахнув, изгибается над кроватью, снова потянувшись к Броку. Тот поддается и наклоняется, чтобы актив мог схватиться за него, пока он покрывает его подбородок россыпью поцелуев. Он никогда не устанет от того, как актив реагирует на его прикосновения.<br/><br/>— Хорошо тебе, да?</p><p>— Да… — стонет актив, и Брок хмыкает, прикусывает его ключицу и ухмыляется, когда парень в ответ удивленно взвизгивает.</p><p>— Это всё, что тебе было нужно, малыш? — Актив в спальне не всегда может точно сказать, что ему нужно. Это еще и легкая месть за то, что парень вел себя уклончиво и думал, что легко отделается. Неудивительно, что он медлит с ответом.</p><p>— Я хочу тебя, папочка… — Мило, но не достаточно.</p><p>— Я с тобой, малыш, я никуда не денусь, — дразнится Брок, медленно ведя подушечкой большого пальца по головке его члена, глядя, как тот подрагивает.</p><p>— Нет, я хочу <em>тебя</em>. — Теперь в его голосе звучит досада, его глаза умоляют быть понятым, а руки настойчиво тянут пояс Брока.</p><p>— Как ты хочешь меня? — Актив теперь дуется в полную силу. Он, наверное, думает, что выглядит угрожающе, но он просто очарователен.</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, папочка.</p><p>Брок тихо стонет и целует его в лоб.<br/>— Ты ж моя умничка, — бормочет он, ведя пальцами вниз по стволу к анусу актива. — Тебе всего лишь надо было попросить.</p><p>Актив кивает, то ли показывая, что понял его, то ли просто подгоняя пальцы Брока — не ясно, но как только он вжимает два пальца в теплое, податливое тело, все перестает иметь значение. Актив вскрикивает, тяжело дыша, словно бежит марафон, пока пальцы Брока его открывают. Брок осторожен, намеренно избегает касаться его простаты. Парень застыдится, если кончит слишком быстро, но он уже так заведен, что его может подтолкнуть через край что угодно.</p><p>— Тише, — уговаривает он, накрыв ладонью живот актива и слегка надавив. Твердые мышцы пресса сопротивляются, однако актив расслабляется и его движения стихают. Но раз ему не позволено реагировать своим телом, то он восполняет это голосом, все более громкие стоны непрерывным потоком льются из приоткрытого идеальным кругом рта, сладкие как мед.</p><p>— Папочка, пожалуйста… — шепчет он, и Брок беззвучно стонет, сильнее надавливая ему на живот. Что он может ответить? Он слаб перед его мольбами.</p><p>— Я знаю, малыш, потерпи.</p><p>Хныканье актива теперь звучит капризно, губы искривлены, как будто он готов вот-вот разразиться слезами. Он не отводит взгляд от лица Брока; огромные серые глаза звучат громче, чем его голос. Они почти кричат сейчас, широко распахнутые, затуманенные и неотрывно глядящие на Брока, как будто он проклятое второе пришествие. Брок успокаивает его поцелуем, для которого актив охотно приоткрывает губы, встречая язык Брока своим. Пальцы Брока, уже три, с легкостью двигаются в нем, и когда они сгибаются, чтобы надавить на его простату, все его тело вздрагивает, и Брок проглатывает короткий вскрик. Он готов.</p><p>Звук, который издает актив, когда Брок вынужден отодвинуться, чтобы надеть презерватив, буквально разрывает ему сердце. Зародившийся в груди и звенящий в его горле, как будто он думает, что Брок просто оставит его.</p><p>— Я здесь, — убеждает Брок, поглаживая его, ведя ладонью по его телу, касаясь кончиками пальцев губ. Он с трудом сдерживает дрожь, когда актив скользит языком по его коже, потом приподнимает голову и всасывает его пальцы полностью в мокрый, горячий, жадный рот.</p><p>— Боже, малыш… — бормочет Брок, натягивая презерватив одной рукой, потому что не собирается останавливать шоу, которое устроил актив: тот сосет и вылизывает его пальцы, прикрыв от блаженства глаза. Брок убирает руку только чтобы заменить пальцы на язык, который актив всасывает с той же готовностью, обхватывая Брока обеими руками и притягивая ближе к себе. — Я знаю, знаю, что ты хочешь, — бормочет Брок, ухмыляясь, когда актив с готовностью кивает.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, папочка, — шепчет он, и Броку не нужно больше понуканий, он медленно ведет бедрами, входя в мягкое, открытое тело. Парень тут же запрокидывает голову, вскрикивая, и Брок не упускает шанс покрыть его совершенную шею поцелуями, пока он медленно двигается глубоко внутри податливого тела под собой.</p><p>— Смотри на меня, — шепчет он, целуя его вдоль подбородка и отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы видеть его чудесные глаза, когда они снова ищут его взгляд. Полуприкрытые и сияющие ярче, чем раньше, светло-серые, обрамленные темными ресницами и оттененные раскрасневшейся кожей — они представляют собой завораживающее зрелище. — Ты мой восхитительный малыш, да?</p><p>— Твой, папочка… — шепчет актив, тут же зажмуриваясь и вскрикивая, когда Брок проезжается членом по его простате. Брок не может сдержать смех, довольный собой, с каждым толчком выбивая вскрик за требовательным вскриком из актива, пока не чувствует, как короткие ногти скребут его грудь, и слышит, как шелестят металлические пластины, яростно реагируя на спутанные сигналы, идущие от его мозга. Слава богу за толстые стены и за то, что остальные агенты его слишком боятся, иначе ему пришлось бы чертовски долго объяснять, как он выяснил, что актив в постели — крикун.</p><p>Когда он начинает ощущать сотрясающую тело актива дрожь, когда тот начинает вскидывать бедра, он замедляется, сдерживается, не дает ему перешагнуть через край. Актив абсолютно не в восторге, он давится рыданиями и впивается ногтями в плечо Брока.</p><p>— Папочка! — Из него вырывается долгий протяжный стон, пока он бьется в попытке насадиться на член Брока, хотя ему мешает твердая ладонь на бедре, уверенно удерживающая его на месте. Он плывет, его взгляд расфокусирован, руки не знают, куда тянутся, они мечутся между рамой кровати, простынями и телом любовника. — Пожалуйста, — взывает он, и его голос срывается на очередном отчаянном всхлипе. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…</p><p>— Пожалуйста что? — бормочет Брок, толкаясь так глубоко, что актив не может ответить из-за стона, который не может сдержать. С ним слишком просто играть, когда он в таком состоянии. Может быть, Броку не стоит пользоваться этим, но может быть, он не настолько хороший человек.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, папочка, — задыхаясь, всхлипывает актив. Его живая рука теперь дергает длинные пряди волос, и Брок останавливает его, переплетая с ним пальцы. Прикосновение его успокаивает, и его взгляд снова фокусируется на лице Брока. — Я хочу кончить для тебя… пожалуйста… — Этот парень просто нечто, честное слово. Нельзя отказать в такой просьбе.</p><p>— Все, что захочешь, малыш, — бормочет он. Обхватив его обеими руками за талию, он выпрямляется так, что актив оказывается у него на коленях. Тот тут же вцепляется в него, обхватив руками за шею. Брок снова начинает толкаться в него, глубоко и жестко, и актив копирует его ритм, насаживаясь так, что хлопки кожи о кожу смешиваются с громкими вскриками, пока актив приближается к оргазму. Он снова умоляет его, Брок знает это, пусть его слова и потеряны в звуках его удовольствия, когда он вжимается лицом в горло Брока.</p><p>Легчайшего прикосновения к члену хватает, чтобы актив тут же спустил, закаменев всем телом и распахнув рот в беззвучном крике, его тело выгибается дугой, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, голова запрокинута. Брок знает, что завтра на нем будут цвести следы от того, как актив яростно царапает его кожу, но ему все равно, он слишком потерян в теле своего малыша: держит его, трахает его, целует и кусает каждый сантиметр, пока его не накрывает собственный оргазм, и он стонет хрипло и низко в кожу актива.</p><p>Актив дрожит всем телом, когда Брок перестает в нем двигаться, тихо всхлипывая от прокатывающихся по телу волн посторгазменного шока. В остальном они оба тихи и неподвижны, и Брок прикрывает глаза, когда актив тяжело наваливается на него, и покрывает поцелуями стык металла и покрытой шрамами кожи. Наконец актив зевает, встряхивает головой и трется об Брока носом. Тот тихонько смеется в ответ.</p><p>— Вымотался и готов спать? — воркует он, бережно укладывая парня. Актив согласно кивает и трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, издавая тихий, полный разочарования звук, когда Брок выходит из него и избавляется от презерватива. Брок лишь закатывает глаза и наклоняется поцеловать парня в лоб, затем в нос, только чтобы увидеть, как актив сморщит его и захихикает. — Засыпай, — бормочет он, укладываясь рядом с ним. Актив сворачивается в клубок у него под боком и мгновенно засыпает. Как котенок. Хотя, после такого секса, Брок не может его в этом винить, и сам вскоре проваливается в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>